


El día anterior al retorno de Shiganshina

by Kadenwave



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadenwave/pseuds/Kadenwave
Summary: One-shot ERURI (Erwin x Levi) +18Antes de la partida para recuperar las tierras perdidas pertenecientes a la Muralla María, ¿Qué sucedió aquella noche la cual probablemente iba a ser la última para muchos soldados?Basado en la tercera temporada de Shingeki no Kyojin (contiene spoilers).
Relationships: Erwin/Levi, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri
Kudos: 13





	El día anterior al retorno de Shiganshina

La legión de reconocimiento estaba haciendo los últimos preparativos para marchar hacia el distrito perdido Shiganshina y recuperar la muralla María. Eren, tras haber dominado la nueva habilidad de endurecimiento con la cual era posible poder sellar las aberturas del muro, se dispusieron a prepararlo todo.

Se llevó a cabo una junta en donde los altos cargos de la legión discutían ciertas cosas, desde el plan que pensaban llevar a cabo, los preparativos y sobre qué era lo tan importante que Grisha Jaeger ocultaba en el sótano de su antigua casa. Se cuestionaban si en verdad hay más civilización más allá fuera de la muralla, donde el doctor Jaeger era oriundo. Dada por concluida la junta, Levi, quién fue el último que se quedó en aquella habitación, con el propósito de quedar a solas con el comandante Erwin, su fiel compañero desde hace muchos años, y también desde hace no mucho, su pareja.

Levi prácticamente le rogaba que no fuera a esa batalla (a su modo), que se quedara. Incluso amenazándolo con romperle las piernas, pero Levi sabía que no lo podía convencer tan fácil, y le quedó aún más claro cuando vio la determinación en los ojos azules del comandante. A pesar de ser un soldado herido, él más que nadie deseaba ir y estar presente en cuanto el "secreto" de la humanidad sea revelado, desde un principio cuando era tan solo un niño inocente y se cuestionaba tantas incógnitas, una de ellas sobre la existencia de más raza humana fuera de las murallas. Motivo por el cual, fue asesinado su padre.

Sin más preámbulos, Levi confiaría en su palabra. Confiaría una vez más, en que nada le pasaría, y que, a pesar de lo ardua que será la batalla, los dos volverán con vida como siempre ha sido en los últimos años desde que entró a la Legión, como siempre han sido un perfecto dúo en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, Levi se mentalizaba que posiblemente uno de los dos no salga con vida, porque si de algo aprendió durante su vida es que, no importa la decisión que se tome o cuál es la correcta, nunca se sabrá el resultado final.

Ese día, la noche anterior para partir, decidieron que debían celebrar una misión tan importante, tal vez una especial cena, y qué mejor que carne, una comida muy valorada, costosa y un poco escasa. Gracias a la alianza de la legión con el único hijo heredero de la compañía Reeves, fue quién les proporcionó la comida. Una cena especial, la cual probablemente sería la última de muchos soldados presentes.

Después de tanto alboroto en el que muchos de los soldados les fue inevitable comportarse debido a la falta de costumbre de dicha comida, los presentes pudieron degustar tranquilamente el platillo. Después de comer, Levi y Erwin, con el fin de alejarse un poco de todo el bullicio para buscar un momento íntimo, salieron fuera del comedor.

Se encontraban frente a la ventana que se encontraba en el pasillo, no muy lejos del comedor. Era de noche, entraba perfectamente la luz de la luna por la ventana, iluminando ambos rostros de los soldados.

—Levi... después de que todo esto termine, ¿qué sucederá? —el comandante pasaba delicadamente los dedos de su única mano izquierda por la cara del capitán, haciendo una suave caricia en su mejilla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nosotros...

—Erwin, sabes muy bien que es difícil que regresemos con vida —Levi desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. —De lo contrario, ¿qué pasará? Seguiremos adelante.

Erwin sabía perfectamente lo difícil que será esta misión, ambos lo sabían, de hecho, todos lo sabían. Sin embargo, ese temor de que uno pudiera perder al otro no se iba a pesar de que, el comandante también sabía muy bien que Levi podría ser uno de los pocos que definitivamente sobreviviría.

Se dieron un cálido beso, demostrando el afecto que tenían el uno al otro, el beso se iba tornando más pasional cuando de repente escucharon demasiado bullicio proveniente del comedor. Gritos y golpes se escuchaban, Levi furioso no solo por el hecho de interrumpir ese momento, sino también por osar a alborotar el orden, se dirigió a ver qué demonios estaba pasando.

Jean y Eren se encontraban peleando, a pesar de lo evidente que se veían cansados no paraban, nadie los detenía, al contrario, la bolita de soldados que tenían alrededor los animaba a seguir.

—Ustedes... —Levi, quién vio molesta esta acción fue él mismo el que los detuvo, regalándoles un golpe fuerte a cada uno, dejándolos en el suelo.

—Se emocionan demasiado. Ya váyanse a dormir —el tono de voz serio se dejó salir. Absolutamente todos los presentes callaron asustados ante la presencia de su superior —Y limpien esto. —obedecieron todos al instante, intimidados por su capitán.

Al regresar al pasillo donde se encontraban anteriormente, Erwin ya no estaba, Levi supuso que se había ido a la habitación, la cual los dos compartían. 

Para darse un momento para pensar solo, el capitán fue hacia afuera, donde también se encontraban el trío de amigos de Shiganshina, sin que éstos lo vieran, fue a sentarse en el suelo en un lugar no muy retirado de ellos. Lo único que escuchaba eran sus voces hablando sobre su infancia y lo que pasaría después de recuperar la muralla. Observar el mar, el sueño de Armin y Eren. Inevitablemente, Levi recordó aquellos días con sus viejos amigos... Isabel y Farlan. En cierta forma para el capitán, esos tres le recordaban a ellos.

[...]

Levi entraba a la habitación la cual compartía con Erwin, quien todavía se encontraba despierto cuando llegó, estaba sentado en la cama.

—Hay que descansar —dijo Erwin en cuanto Levi se subía a la misma cama, en su lado correspondiente —, a pesar de que partiremos en la media tarde, hay que levantarnos temprano para organizarlo todo.

—Lo sé...

Ahora que tenían su momento a solas, se besaron pasionalmente sin dejar de abrazarse. El calor comenzó a sentirse cuando el rubio más alto usó su lengua, saboreando esos labios de su hombre que tanto disfrutaba.

Levi se separó después de soltar un pequeño jadeo. —Si esta va a ser nuestra última noche, entonces que sea especial —dicho esto comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, Levi quedando debajo de su comandante. Erwin le quitó la camisa que llevaba, admirando sus músculos, comenzó a besarlo en el cuello para luego ir bajando hasta llegar a sus pectorales, animándose a seguir con los suspiros que su pequeño soltaba, con su mano trató de quitar el pantalón que Levi traía puesto. Le facilitaba mucho que ahora ambos estaban desarmados sin el equipo y el uniforme de la legión que siempre traían.

Levi también le quitó la camisa de botones que traía el comandante, sin dejar de besarse. Tras haber quedado sin ninguna prenda, Erwin, lamió delicadamente el miembro ya endurecido de su pareja, el más bajo soltó un suave gemido. Se lo metió en la boca, succionando y comenzando a llevar un ritmo de arriba hacia abajo mientras con su mano acariciaba una de sus piernas. Levi agarraba su cabeza animándolo a seguir llevando ese ritmo, gimiendo. Erwin se detuvo, antes de que el pequeño llegara al orgasmo.

—Mierda... —gimió Levi con frustración.

Para prepararlo, el rubio succionó tres de sus dedos, introdujo uno de ellos en el más bajo. Después ya tenía el tercero introducido, moviéndolos de distintas maneras para que no esté tan estrecho. Levi le dedicaba una faceta de placer que solo Erwin podía ver.

Cuando ya estaba listo, los retiró todos de él. Levi, en un rápido movimiento ahora se encontraba encima del comandante, presionando su trasero en el duro miembro del rubio. Tener a su pequeño de frente desnudo, más bien, encima de él, era una vista fascinante para Erwin.

—Dije que te rompería las piernas —agarró el miembro de su comandante y lo posicionó en su entrada —y es lo que justo voy a hacer —lo introdujo mientras él mismo iba bajando hasta tenerlo todo completo dentro, ambos gimieron sintiendo esa familiar sensación de estrechez.

Levi siguió el ritmo de las embestidas, penetrándose a sí mismo, montando a su apreciado comandante, posando sus manos en los hombros de Erwin para apoyarse, mientras que el otro, colocaba su mano en un costado de la cintura del pequeño de forma que también estaba guiando su ritmo.

Levi echó la espalda hacia atrás, dejando más a la vista su duro miembro moviéndose arriba hacia abajo. Con una mano se masturbaba y la otra la tenía apoyada en el colchón. Saltaba con rapidez y con dureza que podía sentir en todo su interior al rubio, y le excitaba tanto que sentía que ya no podía más.

Erwin hizo que cambiaran de posición, lo tenía debajo de frente, ahora era él quién daba el ritmo de las embestidas, siguiendo el mismo compás salvaje de antes. Erwin lamía el sudor que caía del cuello de Levi, luego subió a sus labios saboreándolos. Sin dejar el candente beso, el rubio reanudó la masturbación del hombre que tenía debajo.

Después de más embestidas tan fuertes que ambos ya no podían más, llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, el rubio dentro de su pareja, y el más bajo entre su estómago y el pecho del comandante, con un fuerte gemido que, probablemente alguien afuera hubiera escuchado, a no ser que ya hubieran sido descubiertos antes.

Erwin cayó al lado de Levi agotado. Lo que él aprovechó para quedar encima de nuevo del comandante, pero ahora acostado. Lo siguiente que hizo fue agarrar su miembro ya semi flácido por el orgasmo de antes, el cual no tardó en ponerse erecto de nuevo por las caricias que Levi le estaba dando. Lo introdujo en su boca succionándolo, encantado con los gemidos y jadeos que su Erwin estaba dando.

Expulsó su semen en la boca del más bajo, quién no opuso quejas pues se lo tragó incluso limpiando los restos que quedaron con su misma lengua.

Después de ese acto carnal que la pareja disfrutó y quedaron agotados, se dispusieron a dormir y descansar para el siguiente día tan importante y decisivo que les esperaba. No sin antes acurrucarse y hablar un poco de lo mucho que se amaban.

—Erwin, prométeme que volveremos los dos juntos.

—Lo prometo. —le dio un tierno beso en su cabeza.

[...]

Como si la vida fuera cruel con él de nuevo, ahora más que nada lo comprobaba.

Sabían lo ardua que iba a ser la batalla, se lo esperaban. Lo que no se esperaban era que sería tanto así, que sería de una forma tan sádica, tan imposible de salir con vida.

Vio un último rayo de esperanza, una gran esperanza. Gracias a Floch que, pudo traer en brazos al comandante todavía con signos vitales, pero muy débiles. Levi, sin dudarlo era él quién iba a ser inyectado, a pesar del conflicto que tuvo antes con Eren y Mikasa, rogándole que ya había tomado una decisión pues para Levi, sentía que ya había perdido todo. Pero luego lo vio a él, destrozado pero no por mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de inyectarle cuando Erwin inesperadamente quitó su brazo, para el dolor de Levi, lo entendió. Supo que tendría que seguir adelante. Sin él. Una decisión de la que no se arrepentirá, a pesar de todo el dolor que sienta en todo su ser.

—Descansa en paz, Erwin.

—Te... amo... —logró articular sus últimas palabras muy débilmente el comandante que tenía entre sus brazos. Para Leví, fue el vaso que derramó todo para que sus lágrimas salieran, desahogando todo el dolor.

—Yo también.

"Abandona tu sueño y muere..."

fin <3.


End file.
